


love is so delicious

by yijeong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Drabble, Graphic Description, Knives, M/M, Non-Consensual, Vomiting, lapslock, like really gross lol, this is really disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijeong/pseuds/yijeong
Summary: jongdae tastes like candy and melts like sugar in minseok's mouth





	love is so delicious

**Author's Note:**

> :o) blame toheart's delicious for inspiring me

minseok sunk his nails into the sensitive flesh of jongdae’s thighs, eliciting a sharp whimper from the younger. he kept digging his nails in harder and harder until the skin tore, blood pooling around his nails. he could heard jongdae’s rapid breathing and small whimpers of pain when he removed his hand from his thighs, replacing it with his mouth, sucking and lapping at the open wounds.

“s-seok, stop, ah, please,” jongdae squirmed uncomfortably against his restraints, feeling the ropes rub his wrists raw. he let out another yelp when he felt minseok’s teeth sink into his thigh hard, causing him to involuntarily jerk forward.

warm blood gushed into minseok’s mouth and he shuddered in delight, digging his teeth in further and further into jongdae’s thigh until he tore away, ripping off a decent amount of flesh. the scream his lover let out was almost like music to his ears, and he sat back satisfied, chewing and swallowing without hesitation.

tears spilled out from jongdae’s eyes, his eyes wide open in a mixture of confusion, shock, and pain. he stuttered over his words, his tongue suddenly feeling too heavy for his mouth. all he could do was stare helplessly into minseok’s eyes, desperately searching for answers in them.

minseok held the younger’s jaw with his hand, a cheshire grin on his face, “you’re so delicious baby, so sweet, so perfect,” his grip tightened as his whispered the last part, “all for me,”

a surge of panic raced through him as minseok reached off to the side table for a knife, twirling it between his fingers, and holding it dangerously close to his bloody thigh. his skin felt on fire as minseok traced the knife around the gaping wound. “seok, minseok,” he almost chanted the older’s name in desperation, twisting and turning against the ropes, “please, please don’t, stop hurting me, please,”

the desperation in his voice only encouraged minseok, who angled the knife against the soft skin, pushing the blade in and carving away a strip of flesh, and then another, and another until the meat of jongdae’s thigh was exposed and blood dripped and pooled around where he sat.

and minseok just pops a strip of flesh into his mouth, the taste so good that his almost lets out a small moan, whereas the sight makes jongdae gag, his stomach lurching in complete disgust. jongdae was unable to stop himself as he expelled the contents of his stomach all over his chest, coughing and wheezing as the bitter acid burned his throat.

“so messy, dae,” minseok chided, shaking his head, “such a messy baby, aren’t you?” he scooped up a bit of vomit with his fingers, forcing them inside jongdae’s mouth, “c’mon, clean up the mess you made,”

the taste of his own vomit made jongdae gag again, his eyes watering from minseok nearly shoving his fingers down his throat, refusing to remove them until jongdae sucked them clean.

“good boy,” the words dripped with artificial praise as minseok picked up the knife again, simply stating, “let’s continue, shall we?” before he drove the knife into jongdae’s stomach.


End file.
